


Yes Sir

by Polka



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无差傻白甜烂小甜饼（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

“你在看什么？”滚石记者瞧着视线延伸向前方的Brad，沙漠的烈日将Iceman的脸映得通红。  
他们半小时前刚在一处丘陵后挖好工事。  
大家在路上已经行进了三十个小时，每个人都过了麻黄和咖啡因伪造出来的兴奋期，连来自密苏里州的话唠之神都难得地安静下来，背倚悍马坐着，摆弄着自己泛黄的手指。  
Brad慢吞吞地清洁完M4，夏马风吹得榴弹发射器里都是沙子。  
过了一会儿，他们的排长，中尉Fick走过来，丢给Brad两节热像仪用的电池。  
“省着点。你得靠它撑两个晚上。”  
中尉嘱咐完就离开了，Brad收起枪和电池，一屁股坐在地上，拿起自己刚翻了一半的武器杂志，眼神却心不在焉地看向前方。  
“我告诉你他在看什么，”Ray似乎重新储备完了电力，“LT的屁股。你看我们北爱协会加州分部犹太会员的眼神，只要LT丢给他点什么他就能立刻进入玻璃模式，连j-lo的乳房都拯救不了他了，上帝保佑基佬Brad。你知道海军陆战队为什么要选那些大眼睛红嘴唇的少男进来吗？”  
“闭嘴，Ray，”中士将行军包拉到自己身后，松懈地躺了下去，用杂志盖住自己的脸，“我要睡半个小时，你得随便找根鸡巴塞住你的嘴，安静。”

 

那是座村子。  
他们经过了许许多多这样的村子，有些被炸毁，有些被空置，还有些依旧住着不愿逃难的平民。  
最操蛋的事情在于这样看似平静的村子里却有人藏着步枪和火箭筒——那些穿着白褂子的哈吉甚至都不是村里人，只是群木头脑袋却顽固无比的游击队员，试图混在平民里。  
他们得对整座村庄展开攻击。  
一个男孩坐在村口的土堆上，面前有三只骨瘦如柴的、正在啃着几根野草的山羊。  
“嘿。”Brad朝男孩挥手，示意他离开这里，因为他们很快就要发动攻击了——他可不想看见一个无辜的男孩在自己面前被榴弹撕碎。这整件事，整个行动都操蛋透了，他管不了眼镜蛇上的那些傻逼对着平民狂轰乱炸，但至少能管得住自己人。  
他回头示意举着枪迫不及待像是要去找拉拉队队长开苞的Trombley和撇着八字眉灰头土脸的Ray还有车顶紧握着M19的Hasser，朝他们摇头示意先别开火，自己握着M4往前走，揭开离他最近的那座土坯房门口的蓝色帘子。  
场景变了。  
他熟悉这间酒吧深褐色的木质墙壁和贯穿整个空间的金属长吧台。吧台上的金发俊男正在扯掉自己的背心，引起台下人们一阵兴奋地怪叫。  
Brad握着枪往里走。吧台尽头是他常坐的位置——正对着舞池，能够一览无遗。  
他的战术背心沉甸甸的，脚下的橡皮靴也是。他摘下头盔，和枪一起扔到吧台上，跟酒保要了瓶啤酒，然后转过脸准备搭讪下自己身边的短发男人——那是Nate，他妈的B-2排的长官，穿着陆战队制服——上衣还整整齐齐塞在裤腰里。  
“操。操你妈的Ray。”Brad在梦里咬牙切齿，责怪那个硬生生在临睡前一分钟将LT塞进他久违的美梦里的人。  
他汗流浃背地醒来，在科威特的红色沙漠里，枕着自己的行军包，身上的防护服散发出一股馊掉的鸡蛋味。  
“你梦到什么了？”坐在他身边啃着一根巧克力棒的Ray问他，“你在梦里咕囔着要操我，这可不好。”  
Brad斜视了他一眼，伸出手。  
“储备粮里还有什么，给我找包饼干。”

 

全侦察营里最基的必须是Rudy。  
他那身鸡毛战斗服和花哨的太阳镜还有紧身黑色内裤简直基佬至极。  
不过Brad的类型不是那样的。  
太多肌肉。他不喜欢自己驾驭不了的类型。  
滚石记者偷偷塞给他一本好色客，像是在私下贿赂他以感激自己能待在他们车里，Brad很想告诉他他宁可要本Colt Men，但这在营地里可是个糟糕的话题。  
全营地里知道他们的Iceman是个实打实的基佬的只有Nate一个人，没错，他们的LT。  
他们出发前驻扎在彭德尔顿营地——那是Brad的地盘，回去San Diego只要半个小时。  
出发前的最后一个周末教父难得大发慈悲给了他们半天的假期。  
Ray和Espera缠着Brad叫他带他们去当地最火辣的脱衣舞俱乐部，他说他要回趟家。然后他就去了当地最火辣的脱衣服俱乐部，周六晚上更有最火爆的一场秀——不是说他不乐意和自己的队员们出来晃悠，只是他肯定这些家伙不会和自己有同样的审美。

 

他在吧台尽头的位置上看了半场秀，喝了两瓶啤酒，然后搂着一个金发加州冲浪男孩走出门，在街口他们俩笑着接吻，Brad提议去最近的Day's Inn。  
他搂着男孩的腰站在街边等计程车，身边尽是些和他一样急匆匆想要做爱或是喝得醉醺醺腿脚发软的人。  
入侵伊拉克前的最后一炮，必须完美。  
一辆下客的车停在街道对面，Brad看过去，就看见Nate背着个背包站在街道对面的电线杆旁，刚从便利店里出来，手里拿着杯思乐冰。  
他们视线交汇，他知道Nate已经观察了自己有一会儿。  
他的手还环在男孩腰间，身体紧贴在一起，令他有点不知道该作出什么反应。  
然后Nate朝他点了点头，远远的，那眼神像是在说我知道了——但没关系——其实那灯光昏暗得Brad根本什么都看不清，但他是这么告诉自己。  
那晚后来的事并不怎么尽兴。  
当他回到营地的时候大家都喝得晕头转向，在营地里相互推攘傻笑，他没看见Nate。  
第二天清晨，第一侦察营就被送上了飞机。

 

他们从7号公路的一个路口拐了下去，沿着一条歪歪扭扭的土路向加拉夫的方向前进，在遇到的第一座桥处拐了弯。  
Brad知道他们走的不对，Nate也知道。  
他们的连长就是个傻逼，从没当过侦察兵，之前只蹲过五角大楼的办公室，你放一张地图在他面前，他都认不出南北东西。  
但Nate说，这是连长的直接命令。  
夏马风吹得路边棕榈树叶子哗啦哗啦响，他们经过大片的农田，经过安静的小村庄，Ray兴奋地向路边出现的妞招手，唱着一首Brad从没听过的歌。  
“我和你在一起~”他像只被放出笼子的吉娃娃似的大吼。  
记者饶有兴趣地四下张望。  
Trombley在车后座不停地揉他那只发红的眼睛。  
Brad透过M4的瞄准具观察，可这儿除了风沙中的荒地和村落以外什么都没有，没有敌人的枪口闪烁，没有可疑目标，甚至连成年男人都没有几个。  
他放下枪，也忍不住去揉眼睛，风沙害得他的左眼有些发炎，痒得要命，可惜他们的医疗箱里已经没了眼药水。  
考虑到他们也没有热像仪的电池，他们的悍马没有壳子，他们还丢掉了一辆补给车，Brad觉得少瓶眼药水这件事也就没那么令人失望了。  
半个小时后他们走到了路的尽头，LT下了车走过来看，对着风沙中簌簌发抖的庄稼地叹气。  
无线电里他们的连长开始推脱责任。  
“Brad的小队在错误的地方拐了弯。”  
Brad的手指按在无线电的通话键上，Nate朝他摇了摇头。  
他擤着鼻涕回到车里，满嘴都是沙子。  
两个小时后他们才赶上A排和C排，那些混小子朝他们吹口哨嘲笑他们“拐错弯”，Ray朝着车外伸出中指。  
“你们可错过好东西了，我操了俩正点伊拉克辣妹。”  
记者在车后笑起来，Brad敲着仪表板叫Ray专心开车。

 

晚上他们在镇子外面待命。  
炮火和照明弹将天空映得通红。Brad靠在车门边吃了半块鸡肉馅饼。当Nate走过来的时候他正在撕开一板巧克力。  
“给你。”Nate伸手过来，他去接，但并不知道那是什么东西。  
“夏马风没那么快停，我不希望因为这鬼天气影响了我手下最好的队长的观察力。”  
Brad倒出包装盒里的眼药水，在Nate认真注视他的时候没吭声。然后Nate转身走了，脚步敏捷得一点也不像个三十个钟头没合眼的人。  
“啧啧啧。”Ray用胳膊肘顶了顶记者，摆出你懂吗别错过Iceman思春的表情。  
后来想想看，Brad觉得Ray也没错。  
事实上这密苏里的前乐队成员大概比他还要早察觉到他的那点心思。  
而他自己大概只是太累了所以有些迟钝。他领着他的小队在满是尸体和埋伏还有乱开枪的自己人的平原上前进，每隔二三十个小时才能睡上一小会儿，他往嘴里倒整包整包的雀巢咖啡颗粒以保持清醒，他依旧是全排最棒的队长，最敏锐的观察者，却对自己脑袋里的事情失去了反应能力。

 

入侵伊拉克的第11天，Brad趴在他们那辆破悍马底下敲敲打打，一整个下午都在刮黏在底盘下的柏油和沙子。那些黏糊糊的东西至少堆积了有半个手掌那么厚，要把它们弄下来得特别用力。  
他脱掉了防化服，只穿着T恤，T恤也是臭的，绿色棉布上结着一道道白色盐渍。  
他们要在这个鸟不拉屎的废弃机场等待至少24个小时，直到RCT-1过来接收他们的“战绩”。  
Rudy曾经走过来，探身进车底试图跟Brad说话，他依旧保持沉默，专注于手上毫无意义的工作。  
有活干是件好事，他必须给自己找点活干，这样他就不会回忆起那个被打了四枪躺在沙地上喘气的男孩，和那个小声哭泣着面朝天空祈祷的母亲。  
Doc把男孩的衣服剪开，他站在一边看，就看见那些流着血的弹孔，子弹还在里面——他们自己的子弹，他下令打出去的子弹。  
他以为自己不会犯这种错误，可他就是个操蛋的平民侩子手，该死的儿童屠杀者，他们所有人都是。

最后一丝太阳光从地平线消失，地面的温度立刻降了下来。Brad钻出车底，摸起自己臭烘烘的防化服往身上套，冰冷的塑胶内层和那里面的气味令他反胃。不过一整个下午他都没吃过什么东西——每天的配餐已经变成了一份，他们的水开始发臭，他实在不想吃奶酪夹心饼干或嚼起来像海绵的鸡肉馅饼。  
依照要求，队里的人一半在巡逻，另一半在散兵坑里打盹，离他不远的Trombley正发出均匀的呼噜声。  
他站在那儿搓着手上的泥，Nate朝他走过来。  
天色已黑，但他从那步伐节奏就能认出他们的LT。  
一个小时前Nate和Gunny把他和他手下几个人叫到一边，提醒他们这次枪击平民的事件，告诉他们会有一次调查。他还知道自己害得他们的长官也不好过，原本抢Schwetje的无线电阻止那傻逼干往自己人头上扔炸弹的蠢事就已经让上面人盯住了Nate，结果今天Nate就跟他一起直接闯了教父的营帐。调查，一定又有调查，蠢货们就只会调查，却从不负责任。  
不过他此刻担心的不是这些。  
Nate走到他身边，抬头看他。  
“他们到了，”他的长官轻声说，“那孩子已经进了手术室。我相信不会有问题。”  
他的手按在Brad的肩上。  
“我保证。”他说。  
那只是句毫无意义的承诺，Brad清楚，但他在Nate的注视下点了点头。他心里的某部分甚至的确被说服了，没办法，他们的长官就是有这个本领。  
Nate离开的时候塞给他一包锡纸包装的白汁意粉，他说他不要，Nate就从他的口粮袋里拿了包没人吃得下的干巴巴的饼干作为交换，然后嘱咐他在轮班之前打个盹。  
等他走远后，Brad将意粉塞进了自己扔在悍马后面的背包里，那里头还有LT给他的LSA，LT给他的电池，LT给他的眼药水，LT给他的备用手电筒和羊毛背心。  
Ray有时候嘲笑他像条狗，只要摸两下再赏点儿东西就会夹起尾巴乖乖听话不再乱吠。Ray还说过，他们有着全营最会训狗的LT。  
他取出LSA开始给M19润滑，一边琢磨着Ray如果不成为一个海军陆战队队员的话，兴许能成为个作家。

 

入侵伊拉克的第25天，他们抵达了巴格达。  
B-2负责城南的巡逻。  
Brad在那天下午拆掉了两枚伊拉克人院子里的炸弹，直到Nate听到爆炸声赶过来，将他从那家有着三个爱啃手指的卷发小孩的本地人家里拽出来。  
中士能感觉到自己的长官有点生气。回营地的路上无线电里也一片死寂。  
营地倒是棒极了，是他们这些天来住过的最舒服的地方，简直不亚于Holiday Inn。厂房后面甚至还有一个集体浴室。  
脱下穿着二十天的防化服之后，所有人闻起来都像烂肉和死鱼。  
在征求了许可之后，三分之一的人力负责巡逻，剩下的人都欢呼着冲进了浴室——蓄水池里剩下的水并不干净，看起来黄黄的，还有点黏，但没有人在快一个月没洗过澡后还会介意这个。  
Brad巡逻完，清洁好他的M4，又用了一包胡桃巧克力糖和一本捡来的杂志试图让自己不要去想起那枚埋在别人家后院不知何时会爆炸的榴弹，然后才拖着脚步迎着湿漉漉白花花的美国裸男肉体钻进已经快空了的集体浴室，紧接着他就看见Nate站在角落里，全裸，背朝着他，在淋浴。  
他们常年把自己裹得严严实实的LT有个好看的屁股，Brad觉得，当Nate抬起双臂搓洗短发的时候，身体的肌肉线条随之拉伸，Brad感到喉咙发紧。  
Lilley从他身边走了出去，屋子里只剩下了他和Nate两个人。  
他选了正对着门的位置，脱掉制服，扯下黏在身上的内裤，拧开水龙头。水流很细，还是冷的，在已经开始降温的夜晚带着点寒意。  
Brad蹲下去用力搓起自己发黄的脚趾，抬头时候发现Nate正在看自己。  
他们的长官在水流下冲掉身上的白色肥皂泡沫，抓起那套脏兮兮的衣服，在经过他身边时短暂地停住脚步，Brad能看见他胸口因为闷在防化服里而和其他人一样起的红色丘疹。  
“教父9点要过来开会，”Nate说，“你得抓紧点。”  
他的眼睛里带着笑意，好像他俩不是这样裸着身体面对面站着，说完他朝Brad点头，好像在嘱咐一只宠物狗。  
Brad在里头又待了十分钟才出去，脸颊泛红。  
他自慰时想着的对象朝他招手，现在是小队长集合时间。

Brad想要他们的长官。  
这个原本被他的潜意识否决过无数次的念头突然像颗燃烧弹似的在他脑袋里爆开，再也灭不下去。  
当Nate站在他身边的时候，他每个毛孔都因此而张开，当Nate与他对视的时候，他偶尔会因为太过注意对方的嘴唇而差点忘了倾听。  
原本这一切都相当自然——排长找自己的队长商量事情，传达指令。  
但最近Brad觉得这样的生活有些吃力。  
好在他们已经占领了巴格达，没有人伤亡，入侵结束在即。

进入伊拉克的第31天，在所有人都开始疲乏、松懈的时候，Brad让自己的小队休息，承担了夜间的站岗。  
营地外的枪声依旧不断，那是“被解放”的伊拉克人在自己打自己，没人管得了他们，教父也下令不要干预。  
偶尔还有些萨达姆军队的余党不死心地向美国人发起袭击。  
他们听说今天北边有个营地被扔了枚自制炸弹，没有成功爆炸，只是把一辆悍马顶棚砸出了个小坑，至于那个哈吉，自然是被打成了马蜂窝，成了一个死哈吉，被陆战兵们炫耀似的挂在口头。  
Nate要求1/3的巡逻人力。在他们踏上萨达姆最后一块地盘前，他不希望有任何人在一个已经被解放的城市里遭遇意外。

凌晨两点的时候Brad帮Nate和Gunny的悍马打开营地大门。  
半个小时后Nate在仓库门口又找到了他。  
“教父说了，”Nate说，“命令最快明早会下来，我们会往北走，这次是最后一站。”  
Brad点头。  
他们并肩靠在悍马门上。夜晚的星星明亮，远处有零零散散的枪声，他甚至能感觉到身边挨得有点近的长官身上散发出来的热度。  
背后有人吹起口哨，Ray和Garza走过来，准备接替Brad进行下半夜的巡逻。而他一点也不想去睡觉，只想找个无人地方打个手枪。  
等他们结束这该死的战争回到家的时候，他要去趟旧金山，住在卡斯特罗街，每天搭讪，喝酒，做爱，过正常放纵的年轻人的生活，而不是躲在厕所隔间里想着他们的长官手淫。他回忆着Nate胸口白皙皮肤上的丘疹和自己背包里那瓶LSA，几乎是立刻就硬了，弯下腰用手指急切地摩擦自己，低低地喘气。

因为某支先遣部队的傻逼想要赶在离开之前用完自己的榴弹，“顺利完成任务”的第一侦察营不能从巴格达的机场起飞——跑道上都是弹坑，运输机无法降落在这里。  
他们被转到萨迈拉附近的营地，在一片荒野中央，刚休整完毕就被教父召集起来听了一个小时慷慨激昂的演讲，解散的时候教父还想要留住排长和队长们再继续，好在滚石记者及时提出了采访要求，拯救了他们最后的夜晚——虽然不管怎样他们都无所事事。  
Ray从Brad的存货里找出一本好色客，消失在某个角落里，Rudy带着几个人绕着营地跑步，B-2-3几个家伙不知从哪儿弄了副扑克牌，坐在营帐外的空地上，引来了一群人的围观。  
Brad绕到营地背后，找到自己那辆钢板被打得全是弹孔的悍马，钻进去，关上了车门。

他不知道Nate是怎么找到的他，反正Nate总是能找到他。  
他从窗口探头进来，递给他一个纸杯，他闻见久违的咖啡香味。  
“现在已经是晚上了。”他说。  
“新鲜煮出来的，不是雀巢速溶，你得来一杯。”  
他能听出自己的长官心情不错，说话声音是脆的，盯着他笑得像个美国甜心——他没戴帽子，板寸头已经长长了点儿，比起他们刚离开加州的时候。  
然后他就放弃了与自己的斗争，伸出手去摸Nate的脸颊。那皮肤触感跟他想象的一样，他觉得自己甚至能仅靠着触摸长官的脸就达到高潮。  
Nate将脑袋又探进来了些，几乎整个肩膀都塞进了车里。  
一个柔软的吻落在Brad的嘴唇上。  
他拼命眨眼睛。  
“我还得去开会。”当他抬手去搂Nate脖子的时候Nate对他说，“反正后天我们就在彭德尔顿了。”  
他舔着嘴唇点了点头。  
“Yes,Sir.”他回应。

 

 

fin


End file.
